EL SURGIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO GUARDIÁN
by Alex outsutsuki
Summary: que pasaría si alguien se convirtiera en un ser inmortal con un poder inimaginable, que decidirá naruto al ser un ser con un poder inimaginable proteger a sus seres querido o destruirlo todo. por cierto también subo la historia en wattpad
1. mi padre tiene nueve colas

EL NUEVO GUARDIAN DE ESTE MUNDO

Capítulo 1: ¿Mi padre tiene nueve colas?

El 10 octubre en una noche fría y tranquila en konoha, todos estaban felices, los locales estaban abiertos y atendiendo a todo ritmo, los aldeanos festejando por la valentía de un héroe. Festejaban la derrota del Kyubi a manos del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikase todos eran felices…..bueno casi todos.

En una zona alejada y oscura se encontraba una turba de aldeanos con tridentes y antorchas, al igual que algunos shinobis, persiguiendo a un niño de apenas 5 años de edad, de pelo rubio y puntiagudo, con ojos azules como el océano y unas tres marcas en el rostro que asemejaban bigotes, el nombre del niño es naruto uzumaki y se encontraba huyendo de la turba, los aldeanos no entendían como es que podía aguantar tanto, ya que, el niño se encontraba en un estado deplorable, se encontraba con una camiseta blanca con cortes y manchas de sangre al igual que el pantalón, el niño continuaba corriendo hasta que se vio acorralado en un callejón sin salida.

Has aguantado más que las anteriores veces, nos has causado muchos problemas niño demonio-decía uno de los atacantes que estaba hasta delante de la turba.

Haa...Haa...Haa... Porque me hacen daño yo no les he hecho nada—decía naruto tarta mundeando por lo aterrado que estaba-

¡Que! como es que dices eso niño demonio, mataste a mucha gente hace 5 años no te hagas el inocente demonio—decían los atacantes que tenían rodeado al niño.

Matemos al demonio y terminemos con lo que el Yondaime empezó, mátenlo – esos eran los gritos de la mayoría de los atacantes.

Descuida demonio trataremos de que no mueras tan rápido—lo dijo un shinobi mientras que se preparaba para hacer un jutsu.

El rubio estaba aterrado, desde que tenía uso de razón era tratado de una manera inhumana, hace tan solo unas pocas semanas lo habían echado del orfanato sin ninguna razón aparente y ha tenido que aprender a sobrevivir por si solo y madurar más pronto, pero justo ahora no tenía más opción que rendirse, dejar que lo golpearan otra vez has casi matarlo.

Mientras eso ocurría en el exterior, en el interior del sello el gran Kyubi no yoko observaba todo lo que pasaba con lujo de detalle, el sabia como eran tratados los jinchurikis, la discriminación, la soledad y los abusos eran comunes pero esto ya era inhumano, el sentía lastima del niño pues se sentía culpable de lo que le ocurría, sentía la necesidad de protegerlo, pues desde que nació su vida fue un verdadero infierno, lo curaba de todas sus heridas una vez que era cruelmente agredido; aun asi sentía que no era suficiente. Él quería ayudarlo y re confrontarlo las veces que fueran necesarias. El cumplirá con su cometido sin importar el costo; lo protegería.

En el exterior todos se empezaban a marchar del lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus caras pues el niño cayo inconsciente de tanto dolor.

En el subconsciente

Naruto se encontraba en un lugar parecido a croacas y el agua le llegaba alos tobillos, empezó a preguntarse si había muerto, hasta que se sintió atraído a un túnel y empezó a caminar hacia el, hasta que llego a una habitación bastante grande con unos barrotes y un canji de sello en el centro, de pronto vio unos ojos color rojo de pupila rasgada; era un zorro gigante que al menos era de 100metros de altura, con nueve colas ondeando en su espalda con un pelaje color naranja.

El niño no se asustó, en cambio se preguntó que quien era y en donde estoy—decía naruto más por curiosidad que por otra cosa.

El Kyubi se quedó asombrado pues no mostraba ninguna señal de miedo.

Hola mocoso yo soy el Kyubi no yoko, soy el zorro de las nueve colas el biju más fuerte de todos y estamos es tu mente y si preguntas por qué estás aquí al igual que yo, es que tú eres mi jinchuriki, yo estoy encerrado dentro de ti y soy la causa de todas las golpizas que sufres ya que yo ataque la aldea en el día que tu naciste y tu padre el Yondaime fue el que me sello junto a tu madre kushina uzumaki —contesto el zorro

Naruto quedo en shock pues le acababa de decir quién era su padre y no era nada más que el cuarto Hokage, pero pregunto porque lo hizo; acaso no lo querían sus padres?—pregunto el niño con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ellos te querían pues dudaron mucho en poner una carga tan grande sobre ti pues tu madre se negó mucho pero termino aceptando ya que ellos no podían pedir otro niño. Tu serias el único que soportaría mi poder pues eras un uzumaki del clan más poderosos de todos, aun que lamento informarte que yo fui el que mato a tus padres, lo lamento mucho yo no quería—dijo el zorro pues pensaba que el niño lo odiaría por eso ya que tenía muchas razones para odiarlo.

Por qué matates a mis padres pregunto naruto pues se le hacía raro ver al zorro triste, demostraba que estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo—pregunto con algo de tristeza

Pues no recuerdo lo que paso del todo solo se que de pronto sentí un dolor de cabeza, pues una oleada de recuerdos llegaron a mi mente; me manipulo ese sujeto del sharingan—dijo el zorro

Naruto quedo confundido y pregunto cuál sujeto?

Bueno empezaremos desde el inicio—dijo el zorro para empezar a contar lo ocurrido ese día

Hace 5 años el 10 de octubre se encontraba una mujer pelirroja, dando a luz a un niño y un hombre adulto rubio manteniendo el sello para que no se rompiera pues kushina era mi anterior jinchuriki y al momento de que estabas naciendo, y al ser mujer al momento de dar a luz el sello se debilita bastante, pues estaba a punto de liberarme de tu madre , aunque lograste nacer bien, pero apareció un sujeto que te secuestro y amenazó a tu padre que si no se alejaba de la jinchuriki mataría a su hijo, sin más opción él se alejó y el sujeto te lanzo en el aire y tu padre te atrapo, pues no por nada era llamado relámpago amarillo, él te puso a salvo, y fue a rescatar a tu madre más sin embargo, él ya me había extraído de ella, ya que la mayoría de los jinchurikis al extraerle su biju este muere pero tu madre logro sobrevivir a la extracción y el la rescato llevándola contigo, el sujeto me invoco a las afueras de la aldea más yo solo quería huir de ahí, por el sujeto me controlo con sus ojos y me obligo a atacar la aldea , tu padre se enfrentó al sujeto enmascarado y lo derroto, luego se enfrentó a mí; sin embargo estaba en desventaja y no tuvo más opción que sellarme en su propio hijo, más el me sello con el shiki fujin(sello de ocho trigramas) e invoco al shinigami para sellarme pero el precio era su alma pero quería que tu madre te cuidara, pero yo no me dejaba pues seguía bajo el efecto de aquel enmascarado y trate de matarte pero tus padres se atravesaron para protegerte, lograron sellarme dentro de ti y murieron pensando que la aldea te consideraría un héroe, mas no fue así—termino de contar el zorro el relato de ese día.

Naruto empezó a llorar y a curúcarse cerca del zorro.

El zorro le hablo y le propuso algo—llamando la atención del rubio

Oye chico quieres ser mi cachorro—pregunto el zorro

Te…. Te…refieres...a...—dijo naruto tartamudeando

Si cachorro yo seré tu nuevo padre—dijo el zorro

Naruto salió corriendo, trepo la jaula arranco el sello, bajo y la abrió para abrazar al zorro (bueno por diferencia de tamaños solo una pata).

El zorro quedo en un estado shock pues no se esperaba eso, pero igual lo envolvió entre sus colas considerándolo como un abrazo a su hijo pues el niño demostró mucho valor al no asustarse con él y una enorme compasión; pues lo había perdonado—pensó el zorro y juro protegerlo siempre.

Por cierto mi nombre es kurama—dijo el zorro

Gracias oto-san—dijo naruto llorando.

De repente se ilumino en el salón una luz que llamo la atención de ambos pues no esperaban a alguien, el zorro se puso alerta para proteger a su nuevo hijo.

En un momento se revelaron 5 entidades, las cuales 2 eran hombres ya bastantes viejos y tres mujeres bastantes hermosas, el zorro solo quedo en shock pues nada mas reconocía a 2 de ellos y era al que consideraba un padre y el hermano de este.

Hola viejo -dijo kurama a su padre.

Quienes son pregunto naruto –dijo naruto a su oto-san con algo de preocupación.

Hola mi nombre es hagoromo ousutsuki, que tenía una vestimenta blanca, su cabello color plateado que reflejaba su edad, piel un poco más blanca de lo normal, tenía dos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y lo más llamativo era sus ojos de un color violeta pálido en forma de 6 anillos (reflejando el rinnegan). —dijo el primer hombre presentándose.

Hola mi nombre shinigami-sama la diosa de la muerte, se presentó, era una mujer muy hermosa de cuerpo de reloj de arena, llevaba un kimono color negro con detalles de rosas blancas muy pegado a su cuerpo que hacia resaltar los pechos copa D, era una peliblanca de ojos morados, está la sonreía de una forma que ponía incomodo pues sentía que lo desnudaba con la mirada.

Me presento mi nombre es amaterasu-sama la diosa del sol, era una mujer rubia con un cuerpo muy parecido al de shinigami, ojos dorados, solo que llevaba un kimono color blanco con flamas de color dorada y le sonreía de manera dulce.

Me llamo tsukuyomi-sama diosa de la luna, era una bella chica de cabellos y ojos plateados, vestía un kimono color azul marino con detalles de lunas plateadas e igual sonreía, aunque de manera algo picara.

Por último se presenta hamura el hermano de hagoromo, tenía una vestimenta color blanco, con pelo plateado que representaba su edad avanzada pero sus ojos eran blancos con una flor en el centro de color azul (reflejando el tenseigan) y lo miraba con una sonrisa sincera.

Naruto y kurama estaban con la boca en el piso pues ante ellos estaban 3 diosas.

Todo estuvo en silencio un rato pues nadie decía nada hasta que naruto se presentó.

Hola mi nombre es naruto batevayo—lo dijo de manera feliz el rubio.

Sabemos quién eres naruto y venimos a verte para que recibas un regalo de nuestra parte -contesto hagoromo

Que por que a mi- pregunto el rubio pues no sabía por qué los regalos ya que no sentía merecerlos.

Pues digamos que te los has ganado ya que tienes un corazón tan puro, a pesar de lo que has sufrido a tan corta edad y sin embargo nos has tenido odio en tu corazón y has perdonado a kurama a pesar de ser el causante del odio que te tiene las personas esa es prueba de lo que vales. —dijo amaterasu

Oto-san no tenía la culpa –dijo el rubio

Eso lo sabemos. —dijo shinigami

Pero bueno quien va a empezar- dijo tsukuyomi

Yo empiezo dijo amaterasu caminando al frete del niño y se agacho a tu altura, que te doy—pesaba la diosa

Allá se serán las verdaderas llamas del sol y le acercó al rubio de una manera dulce y le planto un beso en los labios.

Kurama estaba con la mandíbula en el suelo pues no todos tienen la oportunidad de recibir un beso por una diosa.

Después de unos minutos donde el rubio sintió una gran calidez entrar a su cuerpo se separaros por falta de aire. El rubio estaba rojo como un tomate pues fue su primer beso y no sabía cómo asemejar a tal acción.

Tan bien te doy una espada su nombre es kasaaya y es una espada muy especial, pero la podrás emplear cuando hayas dominado tu entrenamiento en kenjutsu, después se te dirán las habilidades que pose esta espada, lo entenderás cuando termines el entrenamiento.-termino de decir amaterasu y entregándole la espada que desapareció a la hora de tocarla.

Voy yo dijo tsukuyomi caminando hacia el rubio que empezaba a reaccionar y se agacho para estar a la altura del chico. Yo te voy obsequiar dos regalos el primero será el conocimiento de todo el conocimiento en la historia ninja desde el comienzo y mi segundo regalo será el volverte inmune a las genjutsos sin importar que tan fuertes sean estos y le planto un beso los labios.

El uzumaki sintió toda esa información en su cabeza y se sintió algo mareado—pero se recuperó rápido pero le advirtió que quedaría inconsciente después de llegar a su casa para que procese toda la información.

Ahora vamos nosotros dijeron hamura y hagoromo.

El niño se puso nervioso.

Hagoromo se dio cuenta de esto y le dijo que no es de esa forma naruto. Esto alivio al rubio.

Hamura y hagoromo le dijeron que iba a recibir el byakugan y el sharingan, que dé él dependía si lograba llegar a evolucionar sus ojos al mangekyo sharingan eterno(evolución del sharingan), rinnegan(evolución del mangekyo) y tenseigan(evolución del byakugan), también la dijeron que podrá usar el modo sabio de los seis caminos y una gran cantidad de chakra, y que podría tener todas las habilidades del rinnegan (son los seis caminos 1:deva 2:animal 3:preta 4:naraka 5:asura 6:humano 7:exterior),mangekyo sharingan eterno(Susano, kamui, tsukuyomi y amaterasu)tenseigan(modo de chakra tenseigan, bola de la búsqueda de la verdad ).también le explicaron que tenía todos los elementos principales y que podía obtener subelementos pero que dependía del él.

Por último paso shinigami y le entrego un contrato para poder invocarla sin que se lleve su alma si no la de sus enemigos y que si le mandaba varias personas malas podía pedirle algo, también te otorgo el instinto asesino más poderoso de todos y tendrás una frialdad a la hora de asesinar siempre y cuando se para proteger ,pues sabrás que en algunas ocasiones tendrás que matar a alguien pero por tu bondad no lo harás y cometerías errores que te pondrán en riesgo a ti y a tus seres queridos , también le dio un beso pero mucho más caliente en opinión de kurama fortaleció su cuerpo con una resistencia y fuerza sobrenatural y le dijo que podría hablar con sus padres pero que le tomaría un año para que pudiera verlos.

Cosa que hizo que el niño se emocionara de tal manera que empezó a abrazar a la diosa y a llorar pero que esperaría para conocerlos.

Las entidades se despidieron pero que no sería la última vez que se verían y se retiraron.

En el exterior el niño se levantaba de su horrible golpiza pues ya se recuperó gracias a kurama y se retiró a su casa que era un árbol que el acomodo de forma de casa del árbol.

El niño se recostó y se quedó inconsciente pues se le había olvidado la cantidad de información que iba a recibir del regalo de tsukuyomi.

Pero quedo que kurama su nuevo padre lo iba a entrenar y cuidar.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	2. entrenamiento y madre de dos colas

Capítulo 2: Entrenamiento y nueva oka-san de dos colas

Al día siguiente

Naruto se levantó con cansancio pues era demasiada información para él - se quejó el rubio

Buenos días -dijo el zorro

Buenos días oto-san – dijo naruto a su padre

Bueno cachorro te enseñare unas poses de mano para que me puedas invocar en el exterior y pueda estar contigo – dijo el zorro a su cachorro

Pero oto-san sin ofender pero si apareces en forma de zorro las personas te lastimaran y no quiero eso oto-san – dijo naruto con miedo por su padre

No te preocupes de eso confía en mi – dijo kurama al chico

Luego de un rato para que naruto los aprendiera, logro invocar a kurama pero, en la nube de humo se mostró a un adulto de pelo rojizo, de aparente 30 años de edad con ojos rojos.

El rubio se asombró de eso pero salió corriendo para abrazarlo y le pregunto cómo es posible-dijo naruto a su oto-san

Simple cachorro gracias a al chakra que te dio mi padre hagoromo puedo estar afuera de ti de tiempo indefinido con esta apariencia siempre y cuando este cerca de ti y no me aleje ya que si no estaré limitado de tiempo.

Entonces podríamos hacer cosas de padre e hijo verdad – dijo naruto con emoción

Si cachorro supongo que si – dijo kurama

Naruto salió de su casa con kurama tomándolo de la mano como un padre a su hijo, iban a comer ramen ya que después iban a empezar con su entrenamiento, la gente lo miraba con desprecio ya que el niño paria del demonio, le decía padre mientras caminaban hacia ichiraku ramen ya que en ese lugar los dueños que eran teuchi ichiraku y ayame que era su hija no lo agredían si no en cambio, lo querían pues ellos no soportaban como la gente trataba a naruto ya que para ellos él era inocente pues no tenía la culpa de llevar esa gran carga de ser un jinchuriki .

FLASHBACK

Se veía un niño de menos de cuatro años, que buscaba comida en los basureros por los callejones del centro comercial, este niño era naruto , el buscaba algo para comer ya que nadie se apiadaba de un niño, luego de un rato encontró comida que estaba casi sin que alguien la hubiese tocado, era una especie de emparedado a medio comer, que suerte, **pensó naruto,** naruto imagina que debía de ser niño que desperdicio su comida y que nada más la tiro a la basura, pero al él no le importaba pues tenía mucha hambre, pues tenía cas días sin comer algo.

Luego de devorar la comida, empezó a llorar, pues ya se lo había acabado y quería más pero debía de soportarlo, se sentón en el callejón pues quería recordar la sensación de la comida pues era lo primero que comía después de mucho rato y que no estuviera en un punto de putrefacción, ya que la mayoría de las personas la vendían comida en ese estado y a precios de oro, como si fuera un manjar o simplemente lo echaban a patadas del local.

Naruto se entristeció mucho hasta que, le llego un olor era algo que posiblemente era un manjar pues su olor era demasiado bueno, era comida, naruto se paró y siguió el olor de aquella cosa que él consideraba comida,

Luego de unos cuantos pasos, vio un tazón de algo que no conocía pues, nunca lo había probado o siquiera visto, el tazón contenía algo de caldo con un poco de verduras y aparentemente fideos también liberaba algo de vapor, que quería indicar que estaba caliente, el sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a comerlo, una vez que lo probo se quedó estático, su sabor era exquisito, la sensación de algo delicioso y caliente y empezó a devorarlo, hasta que se lo termino, el empezó a llorar pues no quería que se termine, sin darse cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde lo lejos.

Naruto se dio cuenta de ello y se asustó y se trató de esconder pues pensaba que lo querían golpear de nuevo, pues no hace mucho rato lo habían golpeado por hurgar su basura.

Tranquilo pequeño no te hare daño- se escuchó decir una voz amable, aparente mente de una niña de 11 años, de pelo color como castaño, le sonreía de manera gentil, era más alta que el y su cuerpo era lo de una joven que se preocupaba por su físico de su edad.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer si confiar en ella, pues ya había sido engañado con mujeres que le llevaron a su casa diciéndole que lo iban a cuidar, más lo drogaron y lo torturaban hasta que este lograba escapar de aquel sitio.

Naruto dijo en serio no me harás daño—pregunto el niño rubio con nerviosismo

La niña estaba un tanto asombrada y confundida pues, el niño le tenía miedo y se notaba su nerviosismo.

No te preocupes no lo hare pero, porque estas comiendo de la basura porque no vas a tu casa con tu familia - pregunto en tono de preocupación la niña.

Naruto se quedó callado pues no sabía que hacer o responder, y bajo la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos.

La niña lo entendió todo y le pregunto que si quería un abrazo y empezó a acercársele.

El niño no dijo nada solo se quedó estático en su lugar sin decir nada.

La niña lo abrazo y sintió que su corazón se iba a quebrar, pues el niño estaba temblado, lo que quería decir que fue el primero que había recibido y no podía creer que el niño no tuviera tanto contacto de este modo con otra persona.

Naruto temblaba pues fue su primer abrazo sin otras intenciones de agredirlo, si no mas era para tranquilizarlo y se sentía relajante y empezó a llorar pues no había sentido ese cariño desde que su uso de razón.

La niña después de un rato le pregunto que si tenía hambre—dijo la niña

En ese momento se escuchó el estómago del niño rubio y la niña soltó una pequeña risa.

Naruto no sabía que decir pues estaba muerto de vergüenza y no sabía porque ponerse así si apenas y la conoce.

Por cierto mi nombre es ayame ichiraku—se presentó la niña para que el niño tenga más confianza en ella

Mi…nombre…..es naruto…uzumaki…-dijo naruto con miedo pues pensaba que al decir su nombre la niña ya lo odiaría por ser el niño demonio pensó naruto.

Así que eras tú aquel niño que los aldeanos perseguían—dijo ayame

Naruto se espantó e iba a soltar pues ayame lo tenía cargando en sus brazos, has que fue interrumpido por ella.

Te quería conocer desde hace tiempo, pues no me parecía justo como eras tratado—dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza

Naruto se tranquilizó y le pregunto el por qué me quería conocer y no entregarme con esas personas que lo perseguían—pregunto el rubio más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, pero deshizo de los brazos de la joven por si las dudas pues todavía no confiaba todavía en ella.

Pues que me causa mucha tristeza el cómo te prohibían acercarte a otros niños y verte triste porque te echaban de los diversos locales—dijo ayame

Bueno dejando eso de lado ven vamos a darte un baño y luego comeremos algo y platicaremos—dijo ayame que volvió a cargar a naruto y llevarlo a su casa.

Naruto se relajó y se dejó cargar por ella, hasta su casa donde entro y lo coloco en una silla dentro del baño y le dijo que se quitara la ropa para bañarlo y se retiró por unas toallas y unas prendas para él.

Naruto se retiró los harapos que tenía puestos, ya que no se debería considerar ropa, pues eran casi trapos aunque están manchados con algo de sangre, naruto se empezó a meter a la tina pues ya tenía lista el agua que soltaba un leve vapor- toco el agua y sintió un escalofrío pues era una sensación tan relajante que nunca había sentido y se empezó a introducir dentro disfrutando del agua que aliviaba su cuerpo casando y a dolorido, hasta que entro ayame y se espantó pues el niño estaba muy golpeado con varios cortes algo profundos en el pecho y sus brazos, pues podía ver como su heridas aún abiertas desprecian algo de sangre y salió corriendo de ahí y regreso con un botiquín.

Naruto sal de ahí y ven para que cure tus heridas – exclamo ayame

Está bien -dijo naruto que empezó a salir de la tina

Ayame solo lo vio con más preocupación pues tenía más heridas en la espalda al igual que en las piernas y vio que estaba en un estado tan deplorable no solo por los golpes y cortes si no por la falta de alimento pues se veían sus costillas que reflejaban desnutrición y empezó a llorar, pues no podía imaginar que pasaba alguien a si y menos un niño de esa edad y que aguantara tanto sin quejarse pues, parecía estar acostumbrado a ese dolor—ella no lo había visto bien en el callejón pues era de noche y estaba oscuro.

Ayame le empezó a curar las heridas con algo de tristeza.-pero

Naruto se estaba quejando de que le ardía, ya que le estaba limpiando las heridas con algo de alcohol y algodón, tenía lágrimas en los ojos pues parecía el puchero de un niño de su edad con una cara tan tierna.

Ayame se empezó a reír de una forma tan dulce que naruto se puso rojo como un tomate.

Ayame se sorprendió que las heridas de naruto se cerraban a una velocidad increíble, pues no le dejo ninguna cicatriz de ellas.

Luego de un rato

Ayame lo vistió y le ofreció haciendo para que comiera algo.

Naruto se sentó y vio lo que le ofreció y se puso feliz pues era lo mismo que estaba en el tazón y se preguntó si ella lo había dejado allí para él y se lo hizo saber.

Si naruto fui yo quien te dejo ese tazón para ti—dijo ayame

Naruto puso una cara de zorro feliz que era su sonrisa típica en el con las personas en las cuales confiaba y siguió comiendo con felicidad y devorando cada plato que le servía.

Luego entro su padre y pidió una explicación y su hija le explico todo, después se llevo bien con naruto pues hacia sonreír a su hija que no la había visto tan feliz, desde que su madre falleció ya que después de eso dejo hacerlo pues fue un duro golpe ya que siempre estaba triste, pero al parecer naruto la hacía reír y lo consideraron parte de su familia y lo cuidaban cuando podían.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Antes de llegar al local unas personas les taparon el paso alos dos pues querían asesinar al demonio, naruto se asustó y se escondió detrás de su oto-san.

Eran alrededor de 10 personas los que detenían 3 eran ninjas y los demás eran civiles, kurama se enojó y pregunto que querían.

Queremos al demonio y no te haremos daño a ti –dijo una de las personas de la multitud

Y por que entregaría a mi hijo - dijo kurama con enojo

La turba se sorprendió pues el niño demonio aparentemente consiguió un padre, pero se enojaron pues ya no podían golpearlo con tanta facilidad.

Uno de los ninjas se enojó y fue a atacar a kurama, pues pensaba que si se deshacía del padre podría matar al demonio sin interrupción.

Kurama se puso adelante para proteger a su hijo y se preparó para la pelea, pero kurama lo recibió con un gran golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar y le empezó a dar una merecida putisa hasta que los demás empezaron atacarlo también pero el resultado fue el mismo, más para los ninjas ya que los dejo incapacitados de por vida pues recibieron varios jutsus katon (fuego).

Luego de ese suceso naruto junto a kurama entraron al restaurante de ramen donde fue bien recibido por ayame y teuchi, que se sorprendieron ya que naruto presento a kurama con su oto-san y los dueños le preguntaron que si era cierto, ya que no querían que le hiciera daño a naruto, kurama les explico que el protegería a naruto sin importar que, pues lo consideraba su hijo, también les menciono como es que lo defendió de hace un momento ya que varios lo querían lastimar, esto hizo que los dueños se tranquilizaron pues les parecía bien ya que esa persona cuidaría a naruto.

En ese momento un anbu apareció y le dijo a naruto que el Hokage lo quería ver de inmediato, en eso el anbu lo iba a agarrar a la fuerza pero kurama lo detuvo y dijo que en un momento iban para allá, el anbu se alejó pues sintió algo de miedo por la presencia de kurama.

Un momento después en la oficina del Hokage

El Hokage hiruzen sarutobi el tercer Hokage de la aldea oculta entre la hoja se encontraba luchando con el peor enemigo que ha combatido en sus largos años y este enemigo era nada más, ni menos que el tedioso papeleo, en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y dijo adelante.

Kurama y naruto entraron con un anbu a la oficina del Hokage, que le pidió que se retirara de la oficina al anbu.

Hola naruto quien es el que te acompaña – pregunto el Hokage al rubio

Él es mi oto-san – dijo el rubio al Hokage

El Hokage quedo en shock y le pregunto al hombre que quien era ya que no confiaba en el – dijo el Hokage al peli rojo

Kurama respondió que su nombre es kurama y que había adoptado a naruto – dijo kurama al Hokage

El Hokage le pregunto que si él no le haría daño a naruto ya que se le hacía raro que alguien desconocido quisiera cuidar a naruto sin obtener algo a cambio- dijo y pensó el Hokage

No Hokage-sama solo quiero que él sea feliz- dijo el joven pelirrojo

Pero quiero la jurisdicción del rubio pues quería que fuera oficial lo de la adopción para que no haya problemas en cuanto a política- dijo el pelirrojo.

El Hokage le pidió a naruto que se retirara que quería hablar a solas con kurama, el rubio hizo un puchero infantil pues no quería irse pero kurama le dijo que no se preocupara que después de terminar aquí irían a casa, el rubio a regañadientes se retiró de la sala.

Una vez que Naruto salió el Hokage le pregunto a kurama que beneficio espera por adoptarlo – dijo el Hokage a kurama

Que supere a sus padres y que no sufra por el maltrato por ser un jinchuriki- dijo kurama al Hokage que se quedó estático

Como lo sabes pregunto con hostilidad el Hokage al hombre frente a el que se mantuvo como si nada.-dijo el Hokage a kurama

Pues digamos que conocí a sus padres Minato Namikase y kushina uzumaki -dijo el pelirrojo

El Hokage pregunto cómo los conoces - pregunto el tercer Hokage

Pues digamos que me causaron algunos problemas en el pasado pero me lleve bien con ellos pues son los únicos que me han dado algo de pelea pues no cualquiera me logra ocupar el 60% de mi poder- dijo el pelirrojo

El Hokage quedo impresiona alguien que ha derrotado al cuarto Hokage y a su esposa, pues era de presumir pues cualquiera de ellos puede derrotar un ejército completo, ya que Minato derroto al ejército de iwa y kushina al de kumo marcando el fin, de la tercer gran guerra shinobi.

El Hokage suspiro pues después de pensarlo decidió aceptar y le entrego los papeles de adopción de naruto pero le dijo que su herencia se las daría dentro d años pues que el joven no sabía de sus padres. –dijo el Hokage

No se preocupe por eso yo le comente a naruto quienes son sus padres y su condición como jinchuriki pero en cuanto a la herencia nada más necesito los jutsus de sus padres que el dinero cuando saliera de la academia – dijo con calma el peli rojo

El Hokage le pregunto el motivo el por qué se lo revelo pues era un secreto de rango s –dijo el Hokage alterado

No se preocupe él lo tomo mejor de lo que se esperaba pues le esplique el por qué y que sucedió el día de su nacimiento –dijo con calma kurama

Está bien dijo el Hokage entregando los jutsus de sus padres al pelirrojo que agradeció y le mencionó que después hablarían más seriamente solo que con naruto pues era algo delicado y secreto, pero cuando se gradué de la academia.

El Hokage asintió ya que después le iba a dar una explicación delicada y entendió.

Kurama agradeció y se iba a retirar cuando el Hokage lo detuvo y le pregunto que si el tuvo que ver con 10 personas de entre ellas tres jounin que estaban incapacitados de por vida -pregunto hiruzen al peli rojo

El peli rojo se puso nervioso y contesto que si yo fui quien los dejo haci y que con gusto lo volvería ha hacer por proteger a su hijo -dijo kurama sin importarle nada

El Hokage le dijo que no se preocupara pues agradecía interna mente que cuidara de naruto.

Kurama se retiró de la oficina y llevo a naruto cargándolo en sus hombros como un padre a un hijo y se dirigieron a casa.

Bueno naruto tu entrenamiento empezara a partir de mañana, sé que dijimos que hoy pero perdimos bastante tiempo nada más te diré tu rutina de entrenamiento que consistirá en ejercicios de resistencia ósea que mañana a las 6:00 A.M harás 500 lagartijas,500 sentadillas, 500 abdominales y darás 15 vueltas a la aldea para empezar luego seguiremos con el control de chakra ya que por poseer una cantidad inhumana a tu edad pues creo que superas al Hokage casi 10 veces, te costara mucho pero bueno para eso vas a entrenar con un jutsu que te ayudara bastante, luego aprenderás algo de teoría en las artes ninjas, así como fuinjutsu(arte de sellos), también practicaremos algo de kenjutsu,(arte de la espada)y por ultimo algo de genjutso(arte de ilusiones), bueno eso será hasta que tengas un mejor control de chakra y que los ejercicios físicos los completes en 3 horas y media.-dijo kurama a naruto.

Pero qué hay del sharingan, el byakugan y rinnegan- pregunto naruto a su oto-san

A eso voy cachorro pero primero debes de ver que alcance tienes con cada uno de ellos y si puedes activarlos, a ver intenta canalizar chakra a tus ojos- dijo kurama

Naruto canalizo chakra a sus ojos y se pusieron blancos con venas resaltadas alrededor,

Naruto que vez -dijo kurama

Veo las redes de chakra en ti son de color rojo también puedo ver alrededor de 360°-dijo naruto

Bueno chico ese es el byakugan, a ver trata de cambiar al sharingan o rinnegan – dijo el peli rojo

Naruto canalizo más chakra y sus ojos se tornaron color rojo con dos aspas, y dijo veo más nítido veo hasta el más leve movimiento, pero siguió canalizando más chakra asus ojos y estos se tornaron de color morado con seis anillos, pero luego lo desactivo porque ya se había cansado.

Bueno chico por lo que veo entrenaremos con el sharingan y rinnegan ya que son de los que tengo conocimiento ya que para el byakugan se requiere otro tipo de entrenamiento pero se quedó pensando kurama un rato.

Este creo que te voy a enseñar el taijutsu del rikudou sennin pero te advierto que no será sencillo- dijo el peli rojo.

No importa cuánto cueste lo conseguiré- dijo naruto con una determinación

El peli rojo embozo una sonrisa y dijo bueno chico vamos a dormir que mañana será un dia atareado.

Tres meses después

En la frontera del país del fuego se encontraba una chica rubia de 11 años de edad casada se encontraba corriendo desde hace tres días sin parar.

No ya no puedo….mas…- dijo la chica con sumo cansancio

Vamos un poco más gatita- dijo una voz en su cabeza que era una gata de color azul hecha de fuego con un ojo de color verde y una amarrillo.

No nibi…. Te…. Dejo…. Sola….perdón….-dijo la chica al momento que rompía el sello y deja libre a su biju

El biju se encontraba desconcertada pues no se esperaba que su jinchuriki la liberara sin avisar y tuvo que disminuir su chakra para no llamar la atención de los ninjas que estuvieran alrededor, la biju se transformó en una mujer de 25 años aprox. Con el pelo color azul al igual que con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría y llevaba puesto un kimono de un azul más claro, sus ojos eran del mismo color que como era de su forma de gato un ojo verde y uno color dorado, la biju con el dolor de su corazón tuvo que abandonan a su jinchuriki pues ella se avía encariñado de la niña, pero desgraciadamente fue perseguida fuera de la aldea de unos ninjas que la persiguieron por tres días sin descanso para acabar con ella por ser un monstruo según ellos hasta que ya no aguanto.

La biju se encontraba corriendo hacia cierto lugar pues sentía el chakra de su amor el más grande de los bijus.

Ella entro a la aldea con cuidado y empezó a buscar a su amado se dirigió a la zona del bosque que se encontraba cerca de la aldea y vio una casa en un árbol algo grande, y se empezó a escabullir y vio a un niño de aprox. 7 años de edad, procedió a buscar el sello en el niño, al encontrarlo se empezó a sellar ella misma en el sello.

Subconsciente de naruto

Se veía a naruto montando al zorro de nueve colas pero en una escala de menor tamaño, naruto estaba feliz pues se divertía mucho desde que tiene a kurama con el como su padre.

La mujer apareció cerca de donde ellos estaban y vio algo que no cría pues su hermano mayor su amado conocido por el odio que tenía hacia los humanos se encontraba jugando con un niño.

Naruto vio a la mujer y le pregunto a su oto-san.

Oto-san quien es ella- pregunto el rubio a su padre

La mujer pensaba que demonios y grito- ¿qué oto-san?

El zorro vio a la mujer y se quedó de piedra y exclamo matatabi con tono de sorpresa y empezó a volver a su forma humana.

Valla no sabía que te cayeran bien los niños –dijo en tono de burla matatabi

No te burles de mi exclamo el peli rojo con enojo

Hola saludo naruto te gustaría ser mi nueva oka-san –dijo naruto con alegría

Matatabi estaba sorprendida y no sabía qué hacer y exclamo kurama que significa esto pregunto

El oji rojo respondió es que mi cachorro quería una madre y de entre las candidatas te considere a ti pues no sabía si realmente me amabas o lo hacías para molestarme pues siempre me acosabas, pero que dices aceptas ser parte de esta familia pregunto kurama a la chica peli azul.

La chica le brinco enzima al peli rojo y le zampo un beso en los labios y exclamo que sí, aceptaba y abrazo a kurama que estaba contento y entre los dos abrazaron a naruto con amor pues ahora era una familia.

Al día siguiente

Matatabi estaba sorprendida de que kurama podía salir del cuerpo de su jinchuriki sin matarlo, y le dijo que lo intentara y ella logro salir sin problemas y le explicaron que mientras este cerca de naruto podía estar fuera todo lo que quisiera, pero que si se aleja mucho el tiempo será limitado.

Naruto empezó a entrenar como de costumbre ya que ya se había acostumbrado y empezaba a colocarse sellos de gravedad que llevaba dos puestos para que no sea mucho ya que si no arruinaría su cuerpo y que después aumentarían pero que estuviera más grande, también realizo el kage bunshin no jutsu, creando alrededor de 500 clones sólidos y empezaron a realizar sus ejercicios de control de chakra y a practicar jutsus de cada elemento y las técnicas de sus padres que eran el rasengan, jutsu del dios trueno volador, también las cadenas de diamantina y su habilidad de sensor.

Matatabi se le quedo viendo con sorpresa y ternura pues se veía como un cachorrito en opinión de ella.

Un vez que termino naruto el entrenamiento se dirigieron a comer ramen naruto iba tomado de las manos por sus padres.

Los aldeanos se encontraban furiosos pues que el niño demonio fuera feliz no les gustaba ya que ahora no podían golpearlo como antes y ahora parecía que consiguió una oka-san, uno de los aldeanos trato de alejar a la peli azul de ellos y quizás pueda divertirse un rato con ella.

Kurama se enfureció y le empezó a dar una golpiza al hombre pues él podía sentir los sentimientos y vio las intenciones que él tenía con su pareja, la peli azul se sonrojo por ser protegida por su amor. Naruto por su parte se empezó a reír del sujeto hasta que escucho algo que llamo la atención y se retiró cerca de ahí.

Se encontraba una niña llorando pues la estaban molestando 5 niños más grandes, era una niña de ojos perlados con el pelo color negro azulado, de piel blanquecina, los se detuvieron por que recibieron una piedra y se giraron para ver a un rubio con cara de enojo y exclamo que la dejaran en paz y por no se meten con alguien de su tamaño.

Los brabucones se empezaron a reír del él y exclamaron que ahora el recibirá una golpiza.

Naruto se defendió y golpeo a los 4 bastante fuerte los niños se asustaron y salieron corriendo pues no podían creer que un niño le allá dado una golpiza alos 4.

Naruto se dirigió hacia la niña y la ayudo a levantarse y le pregunto que como se llama.-pregunto naruto

La niña empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa y le respondió

Mi…nombre….es….hinata…hyuga-respondió entre tartamudeos

H asta el próximo capitulo


	3. academia, amigos y reunión familiar

Capítulo 3: Academia, Nuevos amigos y una reunión familiar.

Te encuentras bien—pregunto naruto a hinata

S... Si me...e...Encuentro…bien…gracias—dijo la mencionada con un tartamudeo y un sonrojo en su cara.

Bueno que bien que estés bien nos vemos después adiós hinata-san—dijo naruto retirándose de ahí.

Adiós... Dijo casi en un susurro la oji perla

HINATA-SAMA—se escuchó una voz de una mujer llamando a la mencionada

DONDE SE HABIA METIDO SU PADRE LA ESTA BUSCANDO—regaño ala oji perla que bajo la cabeza

VAMOS A LA MANCION HYUGA SU PADRE LA QUIERE VER DE INMEDIATO—dijo la mujer a la oji perla

TIME SKIP 4 años

Naruto había vivido de manera más tranquila pues sus padres lo protegían de los aldeanos, él había continuado con sus entrenamientos como normalmente lo hacían solo que la academia le quietaba algo de tiempo pero había mejorado de una manera sorprendente pues según sus padres podría hacerle frente a un jounin de elite y con suerte ganar, pues la experiencia era critica en algunos combates.

Él podía usar jutsus de nivel joiunin, su sharingan había logrado llegar a los tres tomoes, y podía mantenerlo unas tres horas en combate sin agotarse, el rinnegan solo controlaba el camino Deva, Preta, humano y asura; el camino naraka, animal y exterior no los ocupaba pues el aunque los había aprendido cómo funcionaban pero no los había ejecutado, aparte que requerían una gran cantidad de chakra que no era un problema para él pues su chakra era de igual manera una enorme cantidad, Tenía una gran fuerza pues siempre tenía al menos 4 sellos de gravedad ,que son al menos 200 kg, pero se movía como si nada, el había aprendido fuinjutsu y era nivel maestro en sellos. En el byakugan no había progresado mucho pues no sabía nada en ese taijutsu.

Él había hecho unos cuantos amigos en la academia, los cuales eran shikamaru Nara un niño de cabello negro con un peinado en forma de piña, él es el heredero del clan NARA, quienes eran los ninjas más inteligentes y ocupaban jutsus de sombra que te atrapaban conectando su sombra con el enemigo, pero en opinión del rubio el era un vago en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero cuando quería algo es de tener cuidado con él.

Choji akimichi era un niño gordito que era bastante agradable según naruto pero, si le dices gordo prepárate para ser aplastado pues, él era el heredero del clan akimichi, que ocupa los jutsus de expansión, que hacían crecer parte de sus cuerpos dándole una gran fuerza cuerpo a cuerpo, solo que sus jutsus ocupan bastantes calorías, por esa razón el siempre traía una bolsa de papas fritas con él y las comía en todo momento, esa la razón de que algunos niños siempre lo molesten pero naruto y shikamaru siempre lo defienden y de ahí se hizo su amigo.

Shino aburame era un niño bastante callado, él era el heredero del clan aburame, este se especializaba en uso de insectos los cuales servían de rastreador y te drenaban el chakra, el literalmente era de pocas emociones ya que siempre era muy callado y de palabras que aburrían a todo mundo, también que todo lo hacía con forme a la lógica, mas sin embargo se llevó bien con naruto ya que tienen algo en común y era que su clan al usar insectos hacían que las personas los excluyan pues les parecía algo desagradable y naruto comprendía eso ya antes de que conociera a su oto-san y oka-san los aldeano lo marginaron en todo lo que pudieron con sus abusos hacia él.

Otra era una niña rubia de su edad que ere aprox 9 años, su nombre es ino yamanaca, ella es la heredera del clan yamanaca que se especializaban en los jutsus mentales, pues podían leer la mente, de igual forma era del departamento de investigación y tortura; pero su defecto era que era una niña fangirl del emo uchiha y era una mandona, pero sin embargo te apoyaba en momentos importantes pues había defendido varias veces a su amiga sakura y de vez en cuando a naruto y los demás de los abusos, tanto con compañeros como maestros en el caso de naruto pues lo boicoteaban desde ahí se hizo amigo de ella aunque le molestaba un poco su fanatismo.

Por ultimo pero no menos su mejor amiga era hinata hyuga quien es la heredera del clan hyuga que se especializa en taijutsu, conocido como; El Puño Suave (柔拳, Jūken) es un estilo de combate utilizado por los miembros del clan Hyūga. Este estilo inflige daño interno al atacar el Sistema de Circulación de Chakra del cuerpo, eventualmente llegando a dañar órganos que estén estrechamente entrelazados con el área del sistema que ha sido golpeado. Para hacerlo, el usuario inyecta quirúrgicamente una cierta cantidad de su propio chakra en el sistema de circulación de chakra del oponente, causando daño a los órganos circundante debido a su proximidad con el área. Incluso el toque más ligero puede causar graves daños internos, de allí el nombre del estilo.

Ella se considera débil pues su padre la ve como un fracaso, porque no le gusta lastimar a los demás, ya que para practicar el puño suave debía de practicar con un muñeco pero en el clan utilizaban alos miembros de la rama secundaria. Su clan se definía en dos partes la rama primaria y la rama secundaria, la rama secundaria existía solo para servirle a la primaria como si fueran esclavos.

Él ya la conocía pero no habían entablado una amistad tan cercana al inicio ya que ella siempre se desmallaba al estar cerca de él, a lo cual él siempre se preocupaba de ella pensando que se sentía mal pero se le hacía extraño que siempre estaba roja y con una sonrisa cuando se quedaba inconsciente, él puede que allá madurado bastante ya que no se comportaba como un niño imperativo todo el tiempo, el aun no sabía nada de mujeres, pero con todo eso se fueron acercando hasta formar una gran amistad ya que era la única chica que no perseguía al egocéntrico uchiha y era una de las pocas personas que no lo molestaba o lo trataban mal al convivir con ella empezó sentir algo por ella pero le daba miedo de que lo rechace , hinata ya no tartamudeaba tanto como antes al igual que ya no se desmallaba al estar cerca de él.

En su clase estaba también una niña que en opinión del rubio era insoportable, ella era sakura haruno una niña civil con el pelo rosa, era una fangirl del emo uchiha y le molestaba principalmente ino ya que competían por el amor de él, ella era una niña mimada en cierto punto de vista, pues se creía mucho cuando no hacía nada bien los ejercicios de lanzamiento de kunais y chakra, pero era la mejor en control de chakra de las kunoichis y la más inteligente en cuanto teoría.

Kiba inusuka, era un niño, un tanto engreído creyéndose el macho alfa de la clase y un tanto pervertido, el venia siempre con un perrito color blanco de nombre akamaru, su clan se caracterizaba en jutsus de trabajo de colaboración con sus compañeros caninos y hacían mejores las misiones de seguimiento gracias a su increíble olfato.

Por ultimo de sus compañeros se encontraba el emo sasuke uchiha que por decir de cierta manera él se creía superior a todos por el hecho de pertenecer al clan uchiha, pues según el eran la elite de konoha y que nadie les llega a los tobillos, su clan había sido masacrado por su hermano mayor itachi uchiha, su clan se caracterizaba por su doujutsu el sharingan, desde que su hermano masacro el clan se cree un vengador y solo busca matar su hermano.

En este momento naruto se encontraba en la academia pues estaban a un mes de graduarse el había llegado no teniendo nada más que hacer empezó a recordar, cuando conoció a sus padres hace tres años.

FLASH BACH 3 AÑOS ATRÁS

Naruto estaba entrenando su sharingan en un lugar algo alejado de la aldea pues los jutsus eran monstruosos en algunos casos y provocaban bástate destrucción, pues ya había evolucionado a tres tomoes, y estaba practicando con kurama el taijutsu del sabio de los 6 caminos, matatabi estaba observando todo pues esperaba a que su esposo e hijo terminaran para que almorzaran algo.

En ese momento un estela de luz ilumino el lugar en el que se encontraban y asusto un poco a matatabi y a naruto mas sin en cambio kurama veía todo con sorpresa, una vez se fue normalizando la luz se pudo ver a shinigami.

Hola naruto gusto volver a verte vine para cumplir lo que te prometí- dijo shinigami

Quien eres tú y que quieres con mi hijo- dijo matatabi que rápidamente se colocó a lado de naruto

No te preocupes y para responder a tu pregunta soy shinigami la diosa de la muerte- dijo con calma

Matatabi estaba como piedra le había faltado el respeto a una deidad, con cara de miedo vio a la diosa, hasta que kurama la saco de sus pensamientos, para que le digiera que se tranquilizara, luego vio naruto que se acercaba a la diosa, matatabi lo iba a detener por miedo a que la diosa reacciona mal.

Hola shinigami-chan –dijo naruto con alegría saludando a la diosa

Hola Naru-chan –saludo la diosa dándole un beso en la mejilla a naruto

Hola shinigami-sama saludo cortésmente kurama a la diosa

Buenas tardes shinigami-sama saludo matatabi todavía con algo de miedo, pero pregunto qué es lo que se le ofrecía

Bueno volviendo al punto vine para que naruto conozca a sus padres biológicos-dijo shinigami con una sonrisa

Pero shinigami-sama-dijo matatabi con algo de nerviosismo por la reacción de su hijo

Tranquila mama no te preocupes solo quiero conocerlos no cambiara nada- dijo con algo de duda.

Bueno te los voy a presentar- dijo shinigami

Se empezó a iluminar el área y se presentaron dos cuerpos que se empezaron a levantar.

Ehh….donde...Estoy...-dijo una voz de mujer de pelo color rojo

Ehh…que…pasa…kushina-dijo una voz masculina de pelo color rubio al reconocer la voz de la mujer.

Minato eres tu-dijo levantándose para ver a su esposo

Sí, soy yo pero como si yo morí por sellar al Kyubi- dijo Minato a su esposa con duda.

Papa… mama… -dijo naruto con lágrimas en los ojos

Naruto eres tu dijo con duda la pelirroja mirando a un niño rubio con un hombre pelirrojo y una mujer peli azul

Claro que si mama- dijo naruto a un con lagrimas

Kurama y matatabi vieron la reacción de su hijo, asintieron y ambos tocaron su hombro haciendo que naruto volteara y asintiéndole.

Ante esto naruto salió corriendo en dirección a Minato y kushina para abrazarlos lo cual fue correspondido por ambos con lágrimas de volver a ver a su hijo.

Después de ese momento feliz para la familia pidieron una explicación del por qué estaban hay y empezaron a explicar el por qué.

Para ser sinceros yo soy shinigami la diosa de la muerte y la razón del por qué están aquí es porque quiero que quiero que Naru-chan conozca a sus padres - dijo shinigami llamando la atención de todos

Kushina y Minato estaban sorprendidos de estar en presencia de una diosa pero le intrigaba algo con respecto al hombre pelirrojo y a la mujer peliazul pero cuando iban a preguntar interrumpió la diosa.

También porque quiero que tu kushina _extrañando a la mencionada_ quiero que le pases tu habilidad con las cadenas de diamantina a Naru-chan –dijo shinigami

No hay problema con eso pero antes que nada quienes son ellos señalando a los bijus ya que le hizo extraño ver la reacción de su hijo ante ellos antes de que lo abrazaran.

Kushina se acercó a naruto que estaba de pie frente a kurama y matatabi después del abrazo, le dio un beso en la frente, naruto sintió que algo de chakra era transmitido a el, se separó de naruto al terminar.

Luego pregunto quiénes eran ustedes y por qué estaban tan relacionados de naruto-dijo kushina viendo alos bijus.

Bueno mi nombre es kurama y soy el Kyubi no yoko el biju de nueve colas- dijo el hombre pelirrojo a los presentes que estaban de piedra al menos kushina y Minato.

Hola mi nombre es matatabi y soy el nibi la biju de dos colas- dijo de forma amable la mujer peliazul.

¡QUE! Fue el grito ambos padres a los bijus que estaban tranquilos.

Tranquilícense- dijo naruto para calmar el ambiente tenso que se formo

No se preocupen de nada -dijo kurama

Como esperas que te creamos si atacaste la aldea dijo kushina alterada tratando de jalar a su hijo con ellos pero no se movía para sorpresa de ella, mientras Minato reflexionaba de esto.

Te Refirieres a ese sujeto verdad -dijo Minato con calma al biju pelirrojo.

Si el me controlo para que atacara la aldea con esos ojos rojos – dijo kurama con enojo palpable en su cara.

Espera de que hablas Minato, ese sujeto pregunto con duda la pelirroja a su esposo rubio.-dijo kushina.

Que note acuerdas de ese día cuando secuestraron a naruto, una persona con mascara naranja.-pregunto su esposo.

Noooo-dijo kushina al mencionado.

Eso es porque te bloqueo ese recuerdo- dijo kurama con calma

¡que! Dijo la anudada kushina

Kurama se empezó a acercar a la pelirroja con calma para poner su mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja que tenía algo de miedo pero sintió algo desbloquearse en su mente, y recordó ese suceso, cuando empezó a llorar y se acercó a su hijo para abrazarlo con amor y protegerlo.

¡que hiciste pregunto Minato al pelirrojo que solo contesto que desbloque ese suceso ya que el también fue afectado ese día y no recordaba bien los sucesos de ese día para logra recordarlo al momento que naruto lo conoció.

Bueno para explicar el por qué estamos con naruto es que somos sus nuevos padres o no cachorro -dijo con calma kurama a los padres de naruto.

Si oto-san –dijo naruto con emoción

Pero-dijo kushina

Si están preocupados por él, no tienen por qué pues lo hemos protegido ya que la aldea lo trata demasiado mal como para estar solo, aparte me sentí muy culpable de que sufría, pero debo de admitir que el lleno algo en mi corazón y me empezó a encariñar con el que lo considero un hijo y el fue la primera persona que perdono, aun con lo que sufría en la aldea y el acepto ser mi hijo.-dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos

Oto-san dijo naruto para abrazarlo junto con matatabi

Después de unas aclaraciones a los padres de naruto por parte de los bijus se tranquilizaron, le explicaron lo que sufría antes que ellos los adoptaran.

Minato se sintió diseccionado de la aldea y el kushina pues digamos que estaba echando chispas del coraje, quería ir y golpear al tercer Hokage, junto con los aldeanos por hacerle daño a su bebe.

En otro lugar

se veía el Hokage firmando papeles, cuando sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y pensaba que el habanero sangriento lo iba a agarrar a sartenazos en el otro mundo.

Volviendo con naruto y sus padres

El tiempo casi acaba así que te diré el efecto de tener dos bijus en tú cuerpo, pues sufrirás una transformación-dijo shinigami

Todos se espantaron incluido los bijus, pero se extrañaron al ver que naruto no se espantó sino que se emocionó.

Uno de los efectos que tendrás es que tu chakra está cambiando pues se esta volviendo más denso al nivel de un biju y el hecho de ser un uzumaki no lo hace más fácil, yo creo que para unos cuantos años tendrás la cantidad de 15 colas en chakra.-dijo shinigami pensativa

Los adultos estaban como póker por lo dicho por la diosa.

Tan bien va a cambiar tu imagen física yo creo que te saldrán colas; como un yokai-dijo la diosa

Bueno el tiempo se terminó –dijo shinigami a los padres de naruto.

De pronto empezaron a brillar Minato y kushina que le encargaron a naruto a los bijus que aceptaron pues lo protegerían.

Minato y kushina se despidieron de su hijo de un gran abrazo y diciéndole que no importa que ellos no estén aun que nos hubiera gustado verte crecer, pero cuídate y no lo olvides te amamos-dijeron ambos antes de desaparecer.

El rubio estaba muy triste, pero fue abrazado por matatabi.

No te preocupes pronto los volverás a ver-dijo shinigami a naruto, solo esfuérzate dijo antes de empezar a desaparecer

Ellos no entendieron del todo pero verían que pasa-pensaron todos.

FIN DEL FLACH BACH

Naruto empezó a ver a sus compañeros empezaban a llegar saludo a sus amigos shikamaru, Choji, Shino, saludo a hinata que se le hizo raro verla algo apagada y triste que solo se fue a sentar pero le iba a preguntar pues no le gustaba verla triste pero vio como tenía una venda en la frente y se le hizo extraño, saludo a ino que como siempre se peleaba con sakura por ver quien se sentaba junto con el uchiha, llego temprano su maestro y empezó a dar un discurso de que no faltaba mucho para graduarse y que empezaran a estudiar y a practicar lanzamiento de shuriquen y kunais, pues el examen constaba principalmente de eso más unos jutsus rango D , el consideraba algo muy tonto estar en la academia pues el ya tenía un nivel bastante alto en todo sentido, más sin embargo él había decidido utilizar una máscara de un niño promedio no sobresaliendo, pero tampoco como para que reprobara, , llegando el descanso, empezó a dirigirse hacia hinata que se quedó en su lugar solo para ver la llorar cuando se dio cuenta que tenía una venda en la frente y le pregunto .

Que te pasa hinata-chan- dijo naruto con preocupación

Ella solo al verlo se le abalanzo para abrazarlo y empezar llorar más fuerte y acorrucarse en su pecho.

Tranquila hime-chan no me gusta verte haci que paso-dijo con angustia por ella

mi. Mi…padre…me exilio….del clan …..Y me….sello…-lo dijo en lágrimas acorrucándose más en el pecho de naruto.

Naruto le dijo que se tranquilizara que el la cuidaría pues era alguien importante para mi-dijo abrazando a hinata para calmarla aunque el estaba furioso con el líder del clan hyuga

No te preocupes puedes quedarte conmigo y prometo quitarte ese sello cuando lleguemos a casa- dijo naruto para ayudarla y cuidarla pues la quería mucho.

Yo…yo…..te…..AMO NARUTO-KUN…..dijo con un grito a todo pulmón y se le abalanzo hacia naruto plantándole un beso en los labios

Naruto quedo en shock pues ella también sentía lo mismo por él, igual que el por ella.

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Perdón por tardarme pero es que estuvieron las fiestas y se me habían acabado las ideas, pero no se preocupen tratare de subir más seguido, pero no prometo nada ya que la escuela no tarda en empezar.**

 **Si quieren que agregue una que otra idea suya por favor comentar.**

 **Bueno adiós**


	4. graduacion y sorpresa

Capítulo 4: Graduación y sorpresa

Después de un rato

Se separaron del contacto de labios por falta de aire, bastante sonrojados.

Hinata estaba feliz de que su amor era correspondido, pero por demasiada vergüenza se desmallo.

Naruto la atrapo antes de que golpeara el suelo, la estuvo cuidando hasta que se despertó un momento antes de que tocaran el timbre para que los alumnos entraran.

Naruto-dijo hinata con nerviosismo

No te preocupes-dijo naruto para tranquilizarla

Empezaron a entrar los compañeros- que regresaban del descanso para ver a naruto junto a hinata tranquilizándola alzando una ceja de algunos

Ya era tiempo exclamaron los amigos de naruto y hinata- dijeron shikamaru con aburrimiento, ino con una sonrisa pícara, Shino con su voz serena Y Choji con felicidad por sus amigos.

Kiba tenía una mirada de odio hacia naruto pues según el hinata iba ser su compañera-pensaba con odio.

A sasuke no le importaba en lo más mínimo y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida y celosa pues naruto-baka (baka significa: idiota).había conseguido pareja y ella no tenía a su sasuke-kun.

El día pasó con relativa normalidad con naruto y hinata juntos el resto del día.

Naruto salió de la academia con hinata tomada de la mano, dirigiéndose a su casa para explicarle las cosas a sus padres lo de su ahora novia, en lo que salían los miraban sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Llegando a su casa naruto le explico a sus padres lo que le paso a hinata ellos aceptaron, pero que dormirían juntos, lo cual ambos niños estaban rojos como tomates y hinata se desmallo lo cual a naruto le grito a sus padres diciendo ya ven lo que ocasionan, sus padres se estaban riendo de lo lindo, naruto llevo a hinata su habitación para que descasara.

Luego de un rato

Hinata empezaba a despertar, empezó a ver a su a alrededor y vio a naruto con su cabeza recargada en la cama dormido, señal que se quedó cuidándola, naruto empezó a despertar y vio a hinata viéndolo con un sonrojo.

Hola hinata como te encuentras, estas bien-pregunto naruto con algo de preocupación

Estoy bien…gracias..-dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas

Por cierto hinata en cuanto al retirado del sello si lo puedo realizar-dijo con felicidad

Hinata lo abrazo felizmente empezando a llorar y acurrucarse en su pecho

Pero tendrás que esperar ya que me tomara una semana para realizarlo-dijo con nerviosismo

EHHH-dijo con sorpresa levantando su rostro

Es que para removerlo necesito tiempo pues el sello todavía es algo complicado para mi de remover pero no te preocupes te lo quitare lo pido algo de tiempo para que lo pueda remover sin repercusiones-dijo para explicarle la situación

No te preocupes naruto-kun...Estoy agradecida contigo pues me has ayudado mucho-dijo empezado a llorar nuevamente.

Tranquila no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo naruto para empezar a abrazarla

Pero es que soy muy débil-dijo hinata con tristeza

Si eso es lo que te preocupa mañana te unirás al entrenamiento conmigo y oto-san. Dijo-con felicidad naruto

Gracias-dijo apenas en una voz muy baja

Bueno hinata es hora de dormir, puedes dormirte en la cama, yo dormiré alado en el suelo-dijo empezando a levantarse de la cama.

No, naruto-kun duerme conmigo por favor- dijo con algo de vergüenza hinata sujetándolo de la mano

Pero,-dijo con vergüenza

Por favor- dijo triste empezado a derramar lágrimas

Está bien-dijo naruto con un sonrojo palpable en su cara.

En eso se acostaron ambos en la cama, bastante sonrojados, pero hinata la abrazo y se empezó a quedar dormida, naruto la vio y sonrió pues ahora eran novios y su amor, el la iba a proteger a toda costa sin importar nada, pronto el también callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente

Naruto se empezó a levantar pues le daba la luz del sol que en traba por la ventana, solo para bajar su vista y verla recostada en su pecho durmiendo de manera tan tranquila, reflejando una sonrisa en su cara, su piel era algo blanquecina como de porcelana, logrando sonrojarse.

Luego de unos minutos, hinata empezó a despertar solo para ver a naruto viéndola con dulzura, acción que la sonrojo.

Buenos dias hime-chan- dijo saludando a su novia

Buenos dias naruto-kun-dijo a una sonrojada hinata

Naruto se levantó y le ofreció la mano para que le levantara de la cama, la cual gustosa acepto, bajaron para desayunar con sus padres.

Bueno hinata dijo kurama llamando la atención de hinata y naruto

Que pasa-dijo con nerviosismo

Este queríamos preguntarte algo-dijo esta ves matatabi

Que si querías vivir con nosotros como nuestra hija- dijo con alegría matatabi

Hinata empezó a llorar pues estaba feliz, pero dijo- están seguros no quiero causales problemas- contesto

No te preocupes, de hecho sería un honor conocer a la futura esposa de mi hijo-dijo con burla matatabi ala mencionada

Hinata al escuchar eso se desmallo con la cara roja y una sonrisa plasmada en su cara y naruto estaba de un color rojo para dejar pálido a un tomate y echando humo por las orejas.

Después de eso y de desayunar se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento

Antes de empezar tu entrenamiento hinata necesito ver como es tu estilo de pelea con el Jūken-dijo kurama

Está bien- dijo hinata y empezó a realizar su estilo con el Jūken

Luego de ver como es el estilo de hinata pero, kurama vio muchas fallas aunque talvez sea por que no sea adecuado para ella.

Kurama la detuvo y dijo que tenía muchas fallas

Lo siento-dijo hinata a kurama

EHH no te preocupes es solo que talvez se deba tu elemento pues el Jūken de los hyuga está enfocado en la tierra, eso quiere decir que tu elemento es otro explico kurama a hinata.

Pero entonces cual es mi elemento-hinata pregunto con duda y algo de nerviosismo

Kurama le dio un papel para que le canalizara chakra y viera cuál es su elemento le explico kurama a su hija.

Hinata le canalizo chakra al papel que partió ala mitad, una mitad se mojó y la otra se arrugo. Demostrando que tenía como elementos el agua, viento y el rayo, que le dio a conocer kurama a su hija.

Bueno hinata te recomiendo que crees un nuevo Jūken para que lo modifiques a tu antojo y a tu elemento, pero para eso te ayudara naruto.

En ese momento naruto había terminado de darlas vueltas a la aldea en lo que kurama platicaba con hinata, kurama llamo a naruto para que practique con hinata el Jūken

Pero oto-san naruto no tiene el byakugan y no quiero lastimarlo-dijo hinata con miedo de lastimar a su amor.

Kurama le asintió a naruto, el cual activo su byakugan dejando a hinata impactada, pero pregunto cómo es posible.

Bueno digamos que fue un regalo de una diosa-explico naruto como si fuera algo normal.

Hinata iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por kurama, que le explicarían todo pero que en casa ya que sino alguien podría escucharlos y estarían en problemas.

Hinata asintió entendiendo las cosas.

Naruto y hinata pasaron todo el día practicando un nuevo Jūken que poco a poco iban creando, aunque a hinata le costaba pues apenas pudo seguirle el paso a la rutina de naruto pero, naruto le llenaba sus reservas de chakra una vez que ella las agotaba.

Terminando el día hinata estaba completamente agotada.

Todos se dirigieron a su casa a cenar y al terminar le explicaron a hinata quienes le dieron el byakugan y lo demás regalos a naruto, también le digieren quienes eran los padres de naruto y que kurama y matatabi eran bijus.

Hinata se sorprendió mucho, pero lo acepto ya que eran más amables que en su familia.

Time skip Día de graduación

Todos los alumnos estaban presentes pues era el día de graduación para los genin, todos los padres estaban en las gradas en el patio esperando ver las pruebas para que sus hijos se conviertan en genin.

Todos los estudiantes estaban saliendo de ala donde habían hecho su examen de conocimiento, aunque para los alumnos fue relativamente fácil aprobar, la única novedad es que el examen de naruto venía con un genjutsu examen por parte de mitsuki, aunque para naruto no fue ningún problema solo lo desactivo y contesto el examen acabando primero junto con hinata y ambos salieron del aula con una sonrisa, tomados de la mano.

En el patio

Al salir hinata junto a naruto los aldeanos empezaron a murmurar, pero hinata y naruto solo se dirigieron junto a sus padres que estaban en las gradas cerca del Hokage que se encontraba cerca de ellos.

Ola niños como les fue- saludo matatabi a ambos

Bien no hay problema, estuvo sencillo - dijeron tanto naruto y hinata con una sonrisa

Ellos empezaron a ver a los de más padres ya que se les quedaron viendo pues eran los únicos estudiantes hay, pero divisaron a Hiashi hyuga que se encontraba hay viéndolos con algo de ira en especial a hinata, aunque hinata estaba algo nerviosa por la presencia de su padre, pero naruto la tranquilizo algo que para hiashi lo enojo aún más.

Luego de unos minutos los demás estudiantes empezaron a salir.

Bueno alumnos la primera prueba es de lanzamiento de kunais y shuriquen.-dijo iruka con una sonrisa y empezó a nombrar alos alumnos.

Empezaron a pasar las chicas y lo único que mostraron fueron lo tan fanáticas del emo uchiha, las únicas que destacaron fueron sakura que aunque no era de un clan acertó 5/10 en ambos, luego paso ino que acertó lo mismo que sakura en ambos, por ultimo de las kunoichis paso hinata que con una maestría lanzo los kunais y shuriquen al mismo tiempo dando en el blanco a todos los blancos, a notando 10/10 calificación perfecta lo cual impresiono a los padres sobre todo al líder del clan hyuga, que estaba impresionado pues su hija si tenía talento y no era la inútil que tanto pensaba, pero vio que después de su actuación se dirigió con naruto y sus padres.

Luego empezaron a pasar los hombres los civiles eran prácticamente pura carne de cañón pues no sabían lo que era un kunai, luego empezaron a pasar los herederos de los clanes, primero paso Choji que acertó 6/10 en kunais y 5/10 en shuriquen, luego paso Shino con 6/10 en ambos, paso Kiba con una sonrisa de alfa y lanzo los kunais el cual obtuvo 4/10 y 3/10 en shuriquen, su madre tsune estaba decepcionada de la actitud de su hijo, paso shikamaru y acertó 5/10 en ambos ya que no quiso lanzar los demás, pues para él era demasiado problemático cuando recibió un sartenazo en su cabeza de parte de su madre lo cual ocasiona un escalofrió en algunos presentes principalmente los hombres, luego paso sasuke uchiha lo cual ocasionó un grito de las fangirl de este, lanzo los kunais con maestría, pero desvió uno ocasionando que acertara 9-10 tanto en shuriquen como en kunais, provocando el grito de sus fans, por último paso naruto pero se cruzó con sasuke que le dijo _supera eso dobe-_ naruto no contesto y se dirigió hacia el área de lanzamiento donde tomo los shuriquen y kunais, pero se dio cuento que no tenían filo aunque no le dio mucha importancia y canalizo chakra de viento en los kunais y shuriquen y los arrojo todos con maestría haciendo que chocaran entre si para dar en el blanco pero, al momento de llegan a los blancos los traspaso como si fuera papel siguiendo su camino llegando al muro donde se incrusto con fuerza cuarteándolo, todos los presentes estaban como pescados fuera del agua con la boca abierta a mas no poder, bueno exceptuando a sus padres y hinata que ya lo veían venir.

El primero en salir del shock fue el Hokage hiruzen sarutobi que aplaudió por tal maestría, haciendo que los demás empiezan a salir de su shock y aplaudir.

Sasuke estaba enojado pues como era posible que un perdedor fuera mejor que él, aunque no era el único pues Kiba también estaba molesto ya que naruto es mejor que él.

Bueno alumnos ahora vamos a ver su taijutsu- dijo su maestro iruka omino que estaba satisfecho de que naruto podía aprobar pues el reviso su examen y saco el 100% de la prueba correcta. El inicialmente era de las personas que lo trataban mal de que tenía al zorro de las nueve colas pero empezó a ver como realmente no era el, el zorro si no madamas su carcelero, también se llevó bien después de conocerlo pues le gustaba mucho el ramen y él lo invitaba de vez en cuando, empezó a comprender un poco más al niño ya que ambos eran huérfanos ya que ambos perdieron a sus padres por el ataque del Kyubi a él lo cuido el Hokage y naruto tuvo suerte de que kurama y matatabi adoptaran a naruto.

Todos los niños pasaron el área donde iban a probar su taijutsu. Bueno niños ustedes pelearan con nosotros tendrán que mantenerse dentro del circulo y durar tres minutos. –Explica iruka refriéndose a él y a mizuki que van a combatir.

Primero pasaron las mujeres que aduras penas se mantuvieron bueno en el caso de las civiles, las únicas que mostraron algo fueron sakura durando 3min y 23seg , ino con 3min y 55seg , por último paso hinata que se colocó en posición de pelea con una postura diferente al Jūken original ya que la de ella era un poco menos estricta si no que mostraba más flexibilidad, empezó el combate iruka lanzando un golpe a la cara de hinata haciendo que la mencionado esquive fácilmente lanzo un golpe al hombro de iruka con una velocidad mucha mayor a la iruka y con chakra de rayo haciendo que no pudiera esquivar impactando en el área paralizando el brazo por completo dejando al chunin a dolorido del brazo pues llano lo sentía.

Pero como es posible-dijo adolorido iruka

Pues digamos que al canalizar chakra de rayo puede ayudar al puño suave paralizando con un solo golpe toda un área-explico hinata con calma pero contenta.

Iruka asintió entendiendo pero le dolió el brazo

Hinata se dirigió hacia iruka y empezó a canalizar chakra curativo emitiendo una luz verde para curar a iruka de su golpe abriendo los tenkezus de su brazo de nuevo para que lo pueda mover.

Iruka dio por terminado el combate haciendo que hinata sea la ganadora haciendo que los padres aplaudan haciéndola sonrojar por los elogias, su padre hiazi estaba con una cara de asombro pero se convirtió en enojo por el golpe que dio hinata a su instructor pero se dio cuenta de que hinata era felicita por kurama y matatabi los actuales padres de naruto.

Luego pasaron los hombres que igual que las mujeres los que eran civiles apenas si podían mantenerse, luego pasaron los herederos de los clanes paso Choji que duro 5:00min-shino 4min y 30seg, Kiba con 6:00min, shikamaru con los 3 min exactos ya que para el era problemático, el uchiha paso y duro 8min con 50 seg lo que ocasionó que gritaran las fangirl de este haciendo que algunos de los presentes se taparan los oídos preguntándose si las fans tenían un jutsu de viento, por ultimo pasa naruto que se enfrentaría a mitsuki el cual tenía una sonrisa malvada en su cara, naruto subía a la plataforma y se colocó en posición de pelea con la pierna izquierda delante de la otra ligeramente algo flexionado y con los brazos apuntando hacia adelante como si fuera boxeo, algunos se extrañaron de esto ya que nunca habían visto esa pose pero no dijeron nada, iruka dijo _empiecen,_ mitzuki se lanzó hacia naruto con un golpe directo a su cara naruto no se movió en lo absoluto recibiendo el golpe, los presentes estaban algo felices principalmente los civiles de que el niño demonio reciba unos golpes, los jefes de los clanes estaban algo decepcionados ya que con lo demostrado hasta el momento pensar que harían algo mejor que eso pero, todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que paso en un instante pues se oyó un grito de alguien, naruto no se movió en lo absoluto sí que en cambio mitsuki con la fuerza con la que golpeo a naruto se rompió la muñeca, todos se sorprendieron de eso pero más cuando naruto dijo rinochiquitzu golpe terrenal, de pronto nada más se vio algo muy parecido a un destello color plateado un segundo después se vio a mitsuki tirado en el suelo con los huesos rotos y a punto de morir, todos estaban con la mandíbula en el suelo por tal demostración, naruto solo se bajó de la plataforma y se dirigió hacia hinata y sus padres, que lo felicitaron por su actuación en eso todos empezaron a salir de su shock y naruto pues platicaba con sus padres como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Naruto por que le hiciste eso a mitsuki-dijo iruka con algo de enojo y preocupación por su amigo. Porque estaba planeando robar el pergamino de los hokages-dijo serio naruto a su maestro

Todos se quedaron callados por eso.

Naruto esa es una acusación muy seria –dijo el Hokage a naruto

Pero es verdad si no compruébelo con el clan yamanaca- dijo naruto con la misma seriedad.

Inoichi-dijo el Hokage hiruzen

El mencionado apareció alado de mitsuki que estaba inconsciente y muy herido, Inoichi entre a la mente de mitsuki empezado a ver los recuerdos de su plan con orochimaru, lo confirmo y salió de la mente de mitsuki.

Y bien Inoichi-dijo serio el Hokage esperando la respuesta del mencionado

Si es cierto –dijo Inoichi a su líder

Ambu-llamo el Hokage al momento que aparecía un Ambu cerca de hiruzen

Lleva a mitsuki a la sala de tortura y investigación-menciono el Hokage.

Jai Hokage-sama menciono el Ambu desapareciendo con mitsuki.

Bueno naruto que te hizo descubrir a mitsuki de ese plan suyo-menciono hiruzen por curiosidad

En primera sus sentimientos de ira hacia la aldea por poder.-dijo naruto

Segundo siempre está rondando la torre del Hokage-dijo naruto

Hiruzen asintió entendiendo aunque tenía duda de los sentimientos pero en otra ocasión le preguntaría.

Bueno iruka puedes continuar-dijo el Hokage al mencionado

Jai Hokage, bueno alumnos continuaremos con genjutsu tendrán que liberarse de un genjutsu de case d en menos de 1 min-explico iruka a sus alumnos.

Todos pasaron relativamente fácil bueno al menos los herederos de los clanes ya que los civiles no lo sabían reconocer. Paso hinata con una sonrisa y se liberó del genjutsu en menos de 10 seg, paso naruto pero menciono que los genjutsos no le afectaban alzando la ceja de los presentes.

Eso no es cierto dobe- dijo sasuke con superioridad en su tono de voz.

Bueno no me importa que lo intentaran-dijo naruto con aburrimiento.

En eso sube a la plataforma donde lo esperaba un chunin que aplicaría el genjutsu.

Luego de unos minutos.

Había tres chunin jadeado, ya que no podían meter a naruto en un genjutsu ellos habían intentado de clase D,C,B y A

PUEDES BAJAR dijo el Hokage mirando a una persona en las gradas junto a los padres y esta asintió, una vez en la plataforma la mencionada tenía el pele color negro un rostro amable con ojos negros. Ella es miñoto uchiha madre de sasuke que eran los dos únicos supervivientes del clan.

Mikoto activo su mangekyo sharingan y miro alos ojos a naruto diciendo tsukuyomi, todos estaban algo sorprendidos por tal genjutsu ya que era clase SS, AHH insiste algo menciono naruto con pereza en su voz y rascándose el cachete.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos de eso pues eso era inaudito ya que aunque otra persona tuviera el mangekyo sharingan aun así les costaba salir de el.

Después de muchas sorpresas continuaron con los tres jutsus básicos de academia donde todos pasaron con normalidad.

Bueno el novatos del años son naruto uzumaki y hinata hyuga menino el maestro con alegría de que naruto pasara y solo eso sino como el novato del año.

Sasuke estaba furioso de que alguien era mejor que el.

Naruto y hinata tomaron sus bandas y se empezaron a retirar pues tenían dos dias libres para la selección de equipos.

Pero en lo que se retiraban hiazi vio que su hija se retiraba con kurama matatabi y naruto esto le provocó ira. Fue para hablar con su hija.

 **Final del capítulo espero sea de su agrado y les pido disculpas de que me e demorado en hacer los capítulos pero sinceramente no he tenido muchas ganas de hacerlos últimamente pero no se preocupen terminare las dos historias.**


End file.
